


Code Love

by alba17



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Geek Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-16
Updated: 2013-11-16
Packaged: 2018-01-01 18:09:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1046995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alba17/pseuds/alba17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Computer code as foreplay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Code Love

**Author's Note:**

> For a prompt at comment_fic.

Cosima and Delphine are snuggled under the covers of Cosima’s spacious bed, hiding from the first blast of Minneapolis’s endless winter. They have their laptops open and Cosima idly lets her toes caress Delphine’s calf as she opens a file sent from a fellow student. Her eye quickly scans its contents and she goes quiet.

“What is it?” Delphine asks.

Cosima lets out a breath and she chuckles. “It’s just…” She shakes her head. “This code Steve sent me. It’s…how should I put it? You know when code is perfect it kind of takes your breath away? I don’t even know how to describe it. When I see what Steve did here, the way every line is distinct and has its specific function yet the whole is beautiful in the way it’s laid out.”

Delphine turns to her with an avid expression. “Yes! I know exactly what you mean. I think what it is, is like…how shall I say…a painting? The lines of code are like brushstrokes or shapes in a composition. There’s an art to putting them together in an elegant way that still achieves the goal.”

Cosima stares into her eyes. “You are so right. What an awesome way to describe it.” She shuts her laptop with a snap, then reaches over to shut Delphine’s, maintaining eye contact. “God, Delphine, you amaze me sometimes.” She cups Delphine’s face and lightly traces her temple with a finger. “Your mind; I’m so in love with it.”

Delphine laughs. “Ah, cherie, I could say the same about you.”

Cosima grabs the back of Delphine’s neck and kisses her. “Talking about code with you is so hot.”

“Do you want me to read some of Steve’s code out loud?”

Cosima considers. “Hmm, perfect code read in a sexy French accent? Ooh la la.” She carefully moves the laptops out of the way then straddles Delphine and grinds their crotches together. “Just the idea.” 

Delphine responds by arching her hips and Cosima slides her hands up Delphine’s torso, finally capturing her mouth in a passionate kiss. Soon she was thinking less about code and more about getting her mouth and hands on Delphine’s most sensitive spots.

Later, when they were satisfied and happily twined together, Delphine said, “I doubt Steve ever thought his code would be an aphrodisiac.”

“Probably not.” Cosima giggled. “But we’re exceptional women.”

“We are, aren’t we?”


End file.
